


When Worlds Collide

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: What happened after Elias passed out on the kollektiv's couch?Skam Fic Week Day 2: sharing a bed





	When Worlds Collide

Elias slowly blinked his eyes open against the dull morning sunlight that was still way too bright. 

His head felt like it was being sat on, and for a moment he was overcome with blind panic when he finally did open his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, realizing it was not his bedroom ceiling and he had no idea where the fuck he was. 

Turning his head too quickly too the right, making his nausea assert itself, he came face to face with someone he’d never met before. Someone who was staring at him like this wasn’t super weird. 

Great, a strange bedroom complete with a strange man. Nothing bad could possibly come of that.

“Good morning sunshine.”

Elias frowned and wracked his brain to see if he could remember how he’d ended up there, but he had nothing. After too long of a pause, he squeaked out a hello.

“I’ll catch you up: I’m Eskild and this is my bed that you’re laying in, but don’t worry, I didn’t touch you or anything.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Elias interjected.

The guy—Eskild—looked surprised for a moment, then the corners of his mouth twitched a little and he continued, “Well, okay. Anyway, you got wasted yesterday and your sister and that tall drink of water, Yousef, brought you over here because Sana is friends with Noora who also lives here, she’s my roommate. 

“I got home from work and found you all bundled up on our couch. Eventually you woke up, and immediately started dry heaving, so I helped you get to the bathroom in time to avoid any disasters. I’m quick on my feet in a crisis, you see. So once you’d finished with that little display, you looked so pitiful that I tried to convince you to let me make you some tea and you agreed after lots of convincing, but as we were making our way to the kitchen, you spotted my bed through the door and ran over to it and collapsed. I tried to get you back on the couch, but you wouldn’t hear of it. I really tried, but you wouldn’t budge. There was kicking involved.”

Elias winced, “Sorry.”

Eskild waved off his apology, “You were still kind of drunk so your aim was terrible; I was in no immediate danger of taking a foot to the face. I slept on the couch instead, and Sana asked if I could make sure you were up by eight, so I just came in to do that and see if you might need anything.”

Elias swallowed against the dryness in his mouth, “Um, I’m okay. Thanks for, you know, doing all of that though. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s no big deal. I like helping people,” Eskild shrugged like it really was nothing for him to find a stranger on his couch, who almost vomited all over his apartment and tried to kick him after stealing his bed, and then decide to taking care of him.

Elias didn’t know much about this Eskild guy, but he kind of hoped he hadn’t already ruined his chances at becoming his friend. 

“So…” Eskild started hesitantly, “I’m not judging, but is there any particular reason you got so drunk? Alone? Fairly early in the afternoon?”

Instantly, Elias could feel his throat tighten up and a sting behind his eyes. 

He had been doing things, things he wasn’t exactly proud of, for a little while. It had started slowly, with little things like staying out without letting his parents know he wouldn’t be home, and he knew they were immature, reckless things to be doing, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

The guys of course had noticed, and they’d sort of hedged around the topic, letting him know in their own ways that they were there for him, but he wasn’t ready to talk to them about it. ‘It’, that fucking thing that had been gnawing at him for a few years, but had really become unavoidable as of late. 

It hurt not acknowledging it, it hurt to let his thoughts tiptoe toward it, even in the safety of his own mind, it just always hurt. He hated that it hurt and he didn’t know what to do about it, so he’d started doing stupid things to try and distract himself, to try and numb the hurt, even a little bit. Which is what led to yesterday’s drunken escapades. He hadn’t even drank much, he shouldn’t be surprised that he had such a low tolerance. 

The feeling of a tear breaking loose and sliding down his cheek toward the pillow he was still laying on jerked him back to present. Eskild’s previously happy-go-lucky grin had been replaced by a concerned face and a hand resting in front of him where he laid on his side, that was obviously itching to comfort in some way. 

He supposed it couldn’t make things any worse to just say it.

With a wet, shaky voice, Elias muttered, “I’m gay.”

There was that surprised look again, but it quickly morphed into one of empathetic understanding. 

“That’s okay,” Eskild whispered.

Feeling fragile, Elias whispered back, “Is it?”

“Yes,” Eskild replied, quiet but firm.

Elias licked his dry lips and squeezed his eyes shut. The rest of his tears joined the first one, pooling up under his cheek on the pillow, making it feel cool and uncomfortable.

It fit the mood. 

Well, it was out there. Someone else knew, it wasn’t just his anymore. It was both a relief and terrifying.

He blinked his eyes open again, and he must have looked too pitiful to resist any longer, because Eskild immediately reached out and held his hand. It was soft and warm, making his chest feel fuzzy, but not helping with the whole crying situation. Nevertheless, Elias felt some of the tension drain out of him.

After a few minutes of just laying there, soaking up the safety of the little bubble he and Eskild were in, Elias caught sight of the clock on Eskild’s shelf. He grudgingly sat up and removed his hand from the comfort of Eskild’s, rubbing roughly at his face to wipe away the tear tracks. He sighed.

“I should get going. Thanks again for letting me crash in your bed.”

When Eskild didn’t answer, he looked over his shoulder. 

Eskild smiled a wan smile and nodded, “You’re welcome.”

He didn’t say anything else, so after an awkward pause they both got up and headed toward the door. But, before Elias could open it, Eskild said, “Elias?”

“Yeah?”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

It honestly hadn’t even crossed his mind, Eskild just seemed like a trustworthy person who wouldn’t do something like that, but he thanked him all the same.

“And, I know we just met, but if you ever need anything, my bed’s always open.”

Elias quirked his brow and couldn’t completely hide his grin, while Eskild grimaced, “I meant, you can always come talk to me if you ever—“

“I know what you meant,” Elias chuckled. “I might take you up on that.”

Eskild nodded, “Good, I have it on good authority that I’m a great guru.”

“Uh, okay. I’m sure you are.”

“Now get out of here, your sister scares me a little bit and I don’t want her thinking I didn’t follow her strict instructions on getting you home in a timely manner.” 

Elias was full on smirking then, “You’re scared of Sana?”

“She’s a powerful woman that I have no intention of pissing off,” Eskild sniffed as he crossed his arms.

“She’s a big ole marshmallow, but yeah, don’t piss her off. She’ll kill you, and then I’ll have to kill you. It’ll be a whole thing with lots of killing involved. Not pleasant.”

“Mm, no we wouldn’t want that.”

Elias stepped out of Eskild’s bedroom and waved, “See you soon, Eskild.”

“See you.”

Elias shut the door, leaving it open just a crack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
